Desert Treasure
by Kurai-Hime
Summary: Treasure hunt with an unexpected twist, pretty much, thanks to a rare kind of Malboro Overking... -Balthier/Vaan, One-shot, Lemon, Male/male, Yaoi-


**Warning: Graphic male/male sex! Don't like, don't read**  
Anyways, I don't own Final Fantasy XII… if I did, there'd be lots of sexy man love O.o  
Also, this is my first time writing a lemon… so… blah. Give me a break.  
Flames will me used to keep me warm on a winter night.  
Also, I have not finished the game, so, if something seems completely wrong, whatever…

Summery: Balthier and the others go hunting for treasure in the desert. So, not very interesting, right? Wrong! It's very interesting thanks to a very rare kind of Malboro Overking…. **[Balthier/Vaan, Slash, Yaoi, Lemon, M**

Desert Treasure

_I run my hand down his perfect chest. God, tell me I'm not dreaming. And if I am… let me never wake._

"_I love you." He whispers in my ear; his voice makes me shiver as if it were a cold breeze. Cold, and beautiful._

"Vaan!"

I jump as I hear my name called. "Y-yes?" I slowly turn around, away from the Strahl's controls. "Hey, hey, I wasn't touching anything!" I gulp; Balthier doesn't usually glare like that. "I swear, I just was looking." I watch as the sky pirate shakes his head at me in disappointment. "Aw, come on, give me a break. I'll do something to make it up to you, kay? I didn't even do anything, but if that'll just keep you from biting my head off or something, I'll do whatever you want." I stretched and rested my head against my hands.

"I'll hold you to that. Later. For now, we have treasure to find."

Within an hour the Strahl was landed in the middle of another desert. "Jeeze, what's with these desert people and their treasures… all the best treasures are in the desert." The tall man walks up beside me after we step out of the ship.

"But remember, so are the beasts, so keep your sword arm ready." I nod, but I roll my eyes when he's not looking. Does he really think I'm still completely new at this or something? I'm just as good a fighter, if not better, than he is!" The man walks in front of me, followed by Fran. The Viera gives me an odd look, like a smile, then returns to normal and follows the sky pirate. 'What is with that…' I think. 'She's been doing that for the past month, it's giving me the creeps!' I watch as the tall male speaks with the princess, and I feel that slight pang of jealousy. Before she came, I was the one he paid attention to the most. I don't like trying to figure it out, but I don't think that jealousy is quite normal.

I stretch, cracking the elbow of my sword arm, and gratefully sit against the temple's stone walls. We had found three sacred zones, where no fiends could go, and due to the excess of them, we gladly took the opportunity to rest. Fran had opted to rest by herself, and Bache did not want to leave Ashe's side, so he stayed with her. I wanted more room, so I wanted to have my own and not share with the other two. I was thinking Balthier would go with the princess, but no, he came with me. Ha, perhaps he thinks me too childish to stay by myself to rest… I hate that. But yet, I don't hate him, not quite. My eyes flicker towards him, he's leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, clutching his arm. It wasn't a bad wound he received, and we had given him an antidote in case of poison, but it still seemed to be paining him. 'It'll heal in time…' Little did I know that what was injected into his blood was not normal poison, and would have such… unusual side effects.

_The venom of a rare type of Malboro Overking cannot be cured by any medical means. It must simply take its course and pass. The venom does not kill its victim, but instead causes great confusion among the wounded and his/her party by causing him/her to release their most bottled emotion. Whether it is fear, anger, love, or lust, the emotion shown will be in its most extreme, and will not subside till it is satisfied, or until the venom is completely rid of._

I wake from my short rest due to an odd sound coming from across the room. It sounds again, a breathy moan, and at first I believe that the tall man is in greater pain then I had thought.

"Balthier?" I whisper sleepily and open my eyes; I almost gasped at what I saw. The man's vest was discarded, his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal his chest. 'Wow… he's really nicely muscled.' I was hoping to think that in jealousy, but, it seemed to be more in… admiration.' His usually perfect hair is mussed up, and his head thrown back against the wall, revealing his neck, which is glistening with tiny beats of sweat. Another moan comes from his lips, surprising me. It sounds so nice, but so wrong. His breath now is coming out in sensual pants, and I can't stop myself as I begin to feel my body react. 'Gods, this is so wrong.'

"Vaan…" The sexy… no not sexy, I'm not thinking like that. The sky pirate moans my name in a way that near drives me wild. Slowly he tilts his head down and looks at me, his eyes are clouded with his state, and I swear my heart almost stops. "Come here… lovely." 'Lovely!?' I mentally yell at myself as I begin to crawl forward, almost afraid to walk. The room is relatively small, and I am right in front of him now. "Do you know how long I've waited? I'm sick of waiting… I've wanted you for too long, you're beautiful, but so naïve… why couldn't you see?"

"Ba—" He shakes his head and wraps his arm around me, pulling me to him as he kisses my lips. I freeze for what feels like forever, but his lips move so skilfully over mine, that soon, I find myself kissing back. 'This is so wrong… why do I… like this?'

"I thought you loved Ashe?" I blurt as soon as I can move away. This results in a chuckle from the sexy…no, no, ah whatever… from the sexy man in front of me.

"You're more oblivious than I thought." I pout without meaning to. I'm not oblivious; he's just too good at hiding things. Balthier laughs at me again. "She is nothing more than a companion in my travels, an asset to my job. You, on the other hand… well, I'm a sky pirate, I collect treasures… and you Vaan, are the greatest treasure in all of Ivalice. Once again, his lips are on mine. He's much too skilled at this, as his lips move against mine, I feel my body go limp in his arms, but he holds me close. I gasp when I feel his teeth lightly graze my bottom lip, and before I can think, I feel something warm and damp against my lips, my teeth, and then brushing against my tongue. I don't know what to do at first, but as instinct kicks in, I slowly brush my own tongue against his. I feel him smile slightly against my lips.

After what feels like too short a time, his warm mouth leaves mine. But, before I can protest, I feel that warmth against my neck. He begins kissing, nipping, and sucking on different parts of my neck, as if searching. I moan embarrassingly loud as he sucks on a sensitive spot on my neck; what he was looking for.

"Do you like this?" He whispers sensually in my ear. The last bit of sanity in me tells me to say that I don't, but, this side was shooed to the back of my mind as he bit down just hard enough on that same spot to make me moan again.

"Yes…" I mentally cringe at my own voice, it sounds so weak, so begging. He continues his assault on my neck for another moment, but then moves down my body while easily discarding my vest. He roughly pushes me to the ground; it hurt a little because of the stone, but I forget this as I see the pirate looming over with such a hypnotizing look in his chocolate eyes. Then and there, my sane side left completely, and I was left only with the side that wanted Balthier to have me, all of me, however he wanted.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you for?" I shake my head slightly as he descends on me and pleasures my skin with his lips. "Much too long, much too long…" he whispers, causing his hot breath to tickle my bare chest. I gasp when his tongue flicks out, dampening my hardening nipple with this warm liquid. I attempt to stifle a moan as his lips encircle the small pink bit of flesh, and his tongue continues to tease it. The other, he pleasures with his fingers. After a moment, he switches. I mewl pathetically, but he seems to like it. I find myself wanting more, much more than what I was getting now. This became obvious to the taller male when I bucked my hips up against him, gasping as the bulge in my pants brushes against his leg. He chuckles again, that godly laughter.

"tsk, impatient now are we? Well, you had best learn some. You made me wait, so I will make you do the same." I whimper as I realize just how much the tightness is beginning to hurt. Balthier begins to get up, and I worry that he's going to leave me, but instead he rids himself of the rest of his clothes, except for his boxers. I find myself looking in amazement at the bulge, it's even larger than I imagined. He sits against the wall, and beckons for me to sit up. I do just that, and like before, crawl over to the man. He takes my hand, and guides it to the obvious bulge in his black boxers. When he takes his hand from mine, I freeze again; I know I'm blushing like mad.

"Go on. You said you would do whatever I wanted to make up for messing with the Strahls controls… well, I want you." He whispers, though, it almost sounds like an order. I move my hand over the bulge experimentally, and the man's eyes close as he pants breathily. I apply more pressure as I continue to touch him, and he responds pleasingly, moaning throatily and getting even harder. I know he's surprised when I begin to pull off his boxers, because his eyes flicker open. But, after I removed the last article of clothing and began stroking him again, his eyes fluttered close. I continue this, till he's moaning audibly.

I get an idea, something to surprise the man pleasantly. When my hand once again reaches the base of his long shaft, I take the head of his manhood in my mouth. He gasps and moans my name. I suck and lick the head as my hand continues to move along the shaft. After another moment I remove my hand and begin bobbing my head up and down, taking more of his member in my mouth each time I go down. He's now moaning loudly, sometime these moans being of my name. His hands tangle in my hair as I continue to suck him. I hollow my cheeks as I bring my head back up, resulting in a long throaty moan which pleases me immensely.

"Oh gods… Vaan… I'm… ahhh…." The godly pirate moans louder than before as he cums in my mouth. It tastes odd, salty and new, but I swallow most of it anyways.

"Did I do good?" I ask childishly as I look at him lustfully.

"Mmm, isn't the proof right there on your lips?" I smile at him and kiss him, letting the man taste his own seed. He kisses me back, easily dominating. With my hands still around his neck, I let myself fall back, causing him to fall on top of me. Once again, I thrust my hips up against him, brushing my still-clothed hardness against him. Balthier smiles. "I suppose deserve your turn…" I smile back and nod. He swiftly removed my clothing, and I can't help but shiver as the cold air hits my nude body. I already know, though, that the coldness will be replaced by a heat hotter than the desert sun. The taller male leans down and begins kissing the insides of my thighs, my hips, my lower stomach; everywhere but where I want him. I mewl in want, which becomes a loud gasp as he takes nearly all of me at once in his warm we mouth. I moan and cannot stop myself as I thrust into the warm cavern. As if as a punishment, Balthier roughly pushes my hips down against the hard floor. I can feel the sides of his cheeks hollowed against me, and his tongue teasing the slit on the head. I moan deeply and try, unsuccessfully due to his hands, to thrust deeper into his mouth. His name escapes my lips as he takes every inch of me in. After another moment, he's only sucking on the head, still teasing it with his tongue. His hand pleasures my wet shaft, and I feel a pressure within me, soon to explode. Just when I feel like I'm going to cum, he removes himself from me, and the feeling of the close orgasm subsides. I whimper pathetically.

"Tsk, not yet, not till the finale?"

"Finale?" I ask, completely confused. He just smirks and sits up; I follow his lead. He pulls me onto his lap, and I notice that he is almost completely hard again. He brings to fingers up to my mouth and presses them against my lips.

"Suck." He orders. I comply and take the two digits in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around them, between them, till they are completely covered with my saliva. His other hand fondled one of my ass-cheeks and brushed up against my entrance. I go wide eyed as I realize what he was planning.

"B-Balthier?" I squeak and look down at his large cock. He was planning to put -that- inside of me?

"I promise… it'll only hurt for a bit, but it'll feel really good. Trust me." I nod, though I'm still a bit scared. He kisses me and I feel myself completely forgetting about the coming pain. I gasp in his mouth as I feel one saliva-dampened finger enter my tight entrance. It feels odd, but as Balthier continues to kiss me, I forget all about it. I bite down on the man's lip as I feel a second finger enter me. Only two fingers and it's starting to hurt. The two fingers begin moving around inside of me, and I whimper as the pain grows as he stretches me.

"Balthier…" I cry softly as he withdraws his fingers and positions his large manhood at my entrance. I've fought all kinds of monsters, yet, I can't find that bravery now. He strokes my hair and I start to calm a little bit. "I trust you…" I finally say. He kisses me again, and still it takes all my willpower to keep from screaming out as just his head penetrates me. My mind becomes confused as he grips my member and begins stroking it. I moan from pleasure, but I can feel tears in my eyes from the pain. Slowly, as I start to adjust, he moves deeper inside of me. His lips leaves mine and he kisses away the tears that are falling from my eyes.

He's still pleasuring me with his hand as he buries himself completely within me. Still I'm crying from the pain. His hand feels so good on me, but the pain is still overwhelming. I work to steady my breathing and keep myself from crying out as I had been before. I wonder how much willpower it's taking him, but he rests completely still inside of me as I adjust to his large size. As my tears subside, I nod. I begins moving back out of me, then in again. The pleasure begins to come now, but the pain hasn't gone away. I cry out and bite down on the junction between Balthier's neck and shoulder. He stops, and I shake my head.

"Keep going…" I moan breathily, and he continues. Soon, there is still pain, but the pleasure takes over. I find myself moving with his thrusts, bouncing on his cock as I moan his name loudly. I scream his name as he hits a spot within me that makes me vision blur and my blood turn to fire. He smirks and continues hitting that exact spot, over and over again. Just when I think the feeling is going to take drive me insane, the pressure is released in an explosion that runs through my body, through every nerve. I shudder and scream the man's name as I cum on my own and Balthier's chest; my muscles tighten around the pirate's fully buried cock.

The feeling drives him over the edge with me, and I feel his hot seed shoot inside of me as he screams my name. We stay like that for a moment, both breathing heavily and trying to regain control of our bodies. He pulls himself out of me, and we both lay down, side by side.

He turns to me and smiles; he looks so beautiful, so masculine, so sexy.

I run my hand down his perfect chest. God, tell me I'm not dreaming. And if I am… let me never wake.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear; his voice makes me shiver as if it were a cold breeze. Cold, and beautiful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiw please... this is my first time actually writing a lemon... and well, idk, someone reveiwed and I feel disapointed. I supose I did make it a little too cliche, but, come on, I wrote this like... way too late last night and this is my first try at this. Also... I'm sorry if the writing stlye is awkward... I always kinda knew that I had an odd writing style, too formal maybe? Blah... see, this is why I don't write fanfics often... sorry for disapointing people.

Kurai-Hime


End file.
